Severe cholestasis, such as occurs with end stage primary sclerosing cholangitis is associated with marked hypercholesterolemia. Our study is designed to determine the mechanism of the hypercholesterolemia. interstitial cholesterol absorption, cholesterol synthesis, cholesterol esterification, biliary cholesterol and bile acid synthesis are measured.